Modern devices (e.g., mobile devices, vehicles, Internet-of-things (IoT) devices, etc.) often closely track their own locations via onboard sensors (e.g., GPS or other location sensors). In many cases, these devices track or sample location points at a much higher rate than needed to reconstruct the travel path taken by the device through a road or other area. However, when used for path reconstruction of a device or probe, the densely sampled trajectories can result in collecting, transmitting, storing, and/or processing large amounts of potentially unnecessary location data. Accordingly, service providers face significant technical challenges to balance the amount of location points of a sampled trajectory that is used for path reconstruction.